


The Trouble With Texting

by SpoonerGirl1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boredom, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sexting, Suggestive Fluff, Suggestive Themes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonerGirl1/pseuds/SpoonerGirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets bored. Cas is in a meeting. Things get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Texting

**Author's Note:**

> ++++++++++
> 
> Written for my coworker Jenny, based on her prompt:
> 
> "AU. Cas is in a meeting, Dean texts him dirty things? and... fluffy"
> 
> ++++++++++

 

~~~~~

Late morning.

Dean was doing dishes after having dusted and vacuumed. He was lost in thought about his current situation in life.  He was having a hard time finding a job ever since he'd thrown caution to the wind, jumped in feet first, uprooted his life and moved in with Cas. He'd figured the least he could do while looking for gainful employment was make Cas' life a little less stressful and play "domesticated house husband" while his boyfriend was bringing home the bacon. Which Dean cooked, among many other things. He cooked all the time. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert. Dean nodded his head in silent acknowledgement. _Can't ever forget the dessert_.

Of all the things to do around the house, cooking was the most fun and most rewarding. He also did the dishes, the cleaning and the laundry. Those three things he was less than good at. Dean smacked the soapy water with his hand, splashing bubbles onto his freckled nose. _And seriously? The laundry can go to hell. Do sheets really need to be washed, dried and folded twice a week? Aren't they good for at least a month? Well, no, actually...never mind...probably not the way we treat them on a nightly basis  – ok, let's face it – often twice nightly and a few mornings_. Dean smiled to himself.

~~~~~

2:30 P.M.

Dean's hands were trapped and the sheet that was wrapped around them was begging to be ripped to shreds and thrown away. He fought with it, finally throwing it onto the floor in mini fit of rage. He glared at it for a moment, debating whether he should show Cas just how much he hated laundry day.

~~~~~

2:45 P.M.

Cas was dressed in his black wingtip shoes, dark gray pinstripe business suit, white shirt and powder blue tie. The power-ensemble was one Dean affectionately called "Holy Venture Capitalist," because he looked ready to "smite some ass while taking their money." Cas pretended to be offended by the jokes about the way he had to dress for work, but he secretly loved that Dean noticed his dress-to-impress style.

This was the day Anna, the VP at Singer Investments was announcing, at the end-of-day meeting, Cas' upcoming move from analyst to associate. He'd earned his MBA and was moving up from over worked and under appreciated number-crunching peon to over worked and under appreciated manager of said peons, complete with new title, new parking space, and new pay scale. The meeting was the last item on the agenda for the day, and he couldn't wait for it to be over with so he could get home to Dean. Just as he left his office for the conference room, his cell phone chimed.

~~~~~

3:00 P.M.

Dean: What. The. Hell? Fitted sheets are not meant to be folded. Sheet: 1 Winchester: 0

Cas sighed and quickly tapped out a reply.

Cas: Those are 1500 thread count Egyptian cotton, Dean. Please be nice to the expensive linens.

Cas: I'm headed to my meeting. Be home soon.

~~~~~

3:10 P.M.

Cas' phone chimed annoyingly just as Benny from Sales was starting his presentation, earning him a dirty look. He took his cell out of his pocket, set it to vibrate, and looked at his texts.

Dean: Do u think deaf people understand why farts are funny? BTW we're out of cheese.

Castiel rolled his eyes and scoffed inwardly. He ignored the text, and tried to focus on Benny's boring pie charts.

~~~~~

Dean was bored. His housework was done and dinner was already put together, waiting to go in the oven so it would be ready when Cas got home. He threw the rumpled sheet on the bed for Cas to help him with later, and went in search of a snack. He'd already finished the block of cheese in the fridge and was looking for something sweet when, in his haste, he accidentally knocked over the cookie jar with his elbow. _Oh shit. I hope that wasn't expensive_. He saw all of the cookies were now on the floor and shrugged. _Eh, I'll still eat it. The three second rule definitely applies to adults, too._

3:20 P.M.

Dean: Did u know if u drop an Oreo on the floor, u can still safely eat 2/3 of it? I promise I will buy u a new cookie jar!

Cas: Seriously?! I'm in a meeting, Dean. Have to pay attention.

~~~~~

3:30 P.M.

Dean: Hey Cas? Is French kissing in France just called kissing? Can we go to France? I haven't kissed u on the Eiffel Tower yet

Cas tried to hide his amusement, but the corners of his mouth twitched up in a smile despite his efforts to suppress it. _Damn, my boyfriend is adorable. A little corny and highly annoying at times, but so damn adorable_.

~~~~~

Dean was now thoroughly bored out of his mind. Worse than bored, he was actually thinking about exercising for fun. Or watching Days of Our Lives. He shook his head. _Now THAT, my friends, is boredom._ He wandered back to the bedroom to put the clean clothes away, and to try folding the sheet one last time, but just couldn't bring himself to fight with it again. He opted for putting a different sheet on the bed and leaving the crumpled one for Cas to help him with later. He glanced around the room looking for something else to do. He came up with nothing, except... he knew Cas was in a meeting, but he decided to have some fun anyway. Hopefully he wouldn't get him in trouble. Dean sat on the edge of the bed and texted whatever came to his mind.

3:40 P.M.

Dean: Have u been to the doctor? Cuz I think ur lacking Vitamin ME 

3:43 P.M.

Dean: Do u have a map? I keep getting lost in ur eyes 

3:45 P.M.

Dean: U must be a thief, cuz u stole my heart 

3:47 P.M.

Dean: If being sexy was a crime, u would be guilty as charged. 

3:50 P.M.

Dean: Did u sit in a pile of sugar? Cuz u have a sweet ass. 

3:55 P.M

Dean: There's a big sale in our bedroom right now. Clothes are 100% off 

~~~~~

Try as he might, Cas couldn't help but sneak a look at his phone and read the texts Dean was sending him in rapid succession. _Oh good grief, Dean's out of control_ _._

Cas thought they were actually funny though, and he needed something, anything, to get him through the droning hell that was the end of day business meeting. He read the last text and snorted, earning another glare from Benny and several curious looks from around the conference table.

"Something funny, Mr. Novak?" Asked Anna.

"No, ma'am. I apologize. Allergies. Please continue."

Cas completely silenced his phone. Even the vibration setting was starting to annoy everyone around the table. He didn't want to get in trouble, but he also didn't want to miss any of Dean's texts. Although he needed no encouragement, Dean was keeping him amused, so he deserved at least one text back. He wasn't good at the one liners like his boyfriend was, but he wanted to try. He meant it to be funny and light hearted. HE thought it was funny, but little did he know, he'd definitely crossed a Dean-defined line from cutesy to hardcore flirtation.

~~~~~

4:00 P.M.

Cas: I'm no weather man, but you can expect more than a few inches tonight.

~~~~~

4:05 P.M.

Dean saw Cas' text and his eyes widened in surprise, and then he smiled his most mischievous smile. _Oh yeah! Now we're_ _cookin'_ _with gas!_ Dean didn't think Cas had it in him, but his boyfriend was surprising him just a bit. _Sexting_ _during his meeting. Nice. So this is happening_. He scooted up and settled his back against the bed's headboard. He thought for a moment, trying to remember all the corny yet suggestive one liners he'd said and heard over the years. _This is gonna be fun_. He texted Cas again.

~~~~~

4:10 P.M.

Dean: I may not go down in history, but I'll sure as hell go down on you

~~~~~

Cas saw the blinking light indicating a new text message had been received, and did his best to read it discretely under the table. He shuddered at the reminder of Dean's perfect lips around  –

Cas cleared his throat quietly and adjusted the crotch of his now too-tight suit pants.

~~~~~

4:20 P.M.

Dean: Is there a keg in ur pants? Cuz I'm gonna tap that ass when u get home

~~~~~

Cas smiled down at his phone and tried to rearrange his sitting position to ease some of the pressure between his legs. _Dammit. There's no way I'm getting a boner at work!_

~~~~~

4:25 P.M

Dean: Are u smiling, Cas? Smiling is the 2nd best thing I like u to do with ur mouth

Cas' right leg began to bounce in nervous frustration under the table, and he squirmed a bit in his chair. He was no longer paying attention to who was talking or what was being said. Who could pay attention with all the blood in their body rushing to their groin?

Cas: Dean. You have to stop. I'm begging you.

~~~~~

4:27 P.M.

Dean didn't stop. _Has he met me?_ Cas telling Dean what not to do was just fuel for his already horny and playful fire. He knew Cas had a kink for his lips, so fired off a selfie.

Dean: These miss you

~~~~

4:35 P.M.

In bed waiting less than patiently for u to come home

~~~~~

4:40 P.M.

Dean: Have I mentioned I'm naked?

One look at Dean's bare torso selfie and Cas' hands shook so hard he dropped his phone under the table. In a rush to get to it before anyone could see the photo still on the screen, he ducked under the table to grab it and bumped his head, cursing and wincing at the sharp pain on the way back up. Everyone had turned to look at him, some questioningly, others with sympathy, and a couple with disgust at his behavior.  He palmed his phone on his knee and looked squarely at the white board, refusing to acknowledge his interruption. After what seemed like ages of her glaring at him, Anna continued speaking. Cas hadn't even been aware that Benny was done and his boss had taken over. He  tried to pay attention to his boss. Honestly, he tried. Instead, he looked at the photo again, and sent another text.

Cas: God, Dean. You're killing me!

Cas was extremely and painfully hard. He brought his briefcase down off the table and onto his lap to hide his obvious erection from those sitting next to him. He thrummed his fingertips over the leather, increasingly impatient for the meeting to end. _Is the clock still moving, or has it stopped?_ Cas wasn't sure. He was so turned on he felt like he was melting out of his own skin.

~~~~~

4:50 P.M.

Dean was turned on beyond belief. _Who knew doing household chores could lead to_ _sexting_ _?_ What he'd meant to be a game to tease his boyfriend had turned heated, largely on his part, very quickly.

Dean: I'm so hot Cas. Getting myself ready for u

Cas barely contained his groan of desire at Dean's urgency. He knew Dean would wait for him, but his skin was on fire and his cock was so hard it hurt. He needed to find relief in the form of his gorgeous, waiting and willing boyfriend. Suddenly the conference room was closing in on him and he was just shy of hyperventilating. Just when he thought he couldn't take it any longer, he heard his name through the sound of his blood rushing through his ears.

".... of our very own, Castiel Novak. He'll be making the move from investment analyst to associate effective immediately. Let's give him a show of appreciation now that he's fully conscious and finally paying attention," teased Anna. She came around to his side of the table, intent on shaking his hand, but he couldn't stand up with his current pants problem, so he stayed seated. She leaned in and clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Don't make me regret this, Novak."

Cas just nodded, jaw clenched tight for fear of letting out a moan that could betray his body's response to his boyfriend's sexting, and surveyed the room, mapping out the best exit route through his coworkers. He was sweating, so he loosened his tie and removed his jacket, tossing it over his lap, covering the briefcase.

~~~~~

5:00 P.M.

Dean: I need u baby. Please

After a very agonizing five minutes of being congratulated by his coworkers Cas received Dean's final text and quickly stood, jacket and briefcase held in front of his crotch like a shield, and made a mad dash for the conference room door. He ran down the hall to the stairwell, skipping the slow elevator. He didn't stop running until he found his car in the parking garage. Once in the car he only slowed long enough to start it up, hastily buckle his seatbelt, and send a quick text to Dean with one hand while rubbing absently at his achingly hard cock through his pants with the other.

~~~~~

5:10 P.M.

Cas: Five minutes, Dean. Don't you dare finish without me!


End file.
